Wings With Guns
by gpeach6
Summary: SEQUEL TO GUNS MEET WINGS. After they start working with Gibbs' team, things slow down for the Flock. Yeah, right! As they work together to catch bad guys, they discover more about themselves, their pasts, and each other.
1. There's No Fun In Funeral

**A/N: I'm b-a-a-a-ck! That's right! Sequel time! I think a prologue is in order. But first, I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews on my previous fic! Thanks! Much love! **

Reasons why I HATE funerals:

I hate dressing up. Ugh.

I hate over-expression of emotions. This includes long, mushy-gushy speeches and stories, muttered prayers for the dead, and worst of all, _crying. _

Lots of people, who were also crying (see #2). Who knew Jeb was so popular?

All the looks of sympathy. I mean, sure, the man raised me, and it's sad and everything. But he's been dead to me for a while now. Seriously, people, keep up!

There are more, but I think you now get my point.

As you may be able to guess, attending my late father's funeral service was not my first choice of super fun activities on my only day off in forever. Between solving case after case (which, given the Team's investigative skills and the Flock's supernatural ones, doesn't normally take too long) and teaching a secret school for retired mutant warriors in the mean time, I don't have much time to myself.

Rewind. Remember what I said about the secret school for mutants? Yeah, well, we started the Learning Center for the Supernaturally Talented (SCST) a couple months after we defeated Itex. You see, my Flock and I had Jeb and a television to teach us at a young age how to blend in with normal people. These kids, created only to be part of an indestructible army, had no one to educate them about the world outside their dog crates. Well, no one but us, that is. So, our buddies in the government lent us a castle-sized campus, books, and other school supplies like black boards and desks. Apparently, they were still feeling a little guilty about the whole letting-a-wacko-insane-scientist-hold-a-powerful-position thing.

Okay, fast-forward back to the present story. There were several sniffles as the coffin was lowered into the hole where it would forever lay prisoner. I looked up to see Nudge, clutching Angel's and Iggy's hands, was one of the culprits. Abby also emitted a couple whimpers, as she burrowed her face deeper into McGee's (now soiled by makeup) suit jacket. I couldn't figure out why, though, considering she had never even met my father. Well, I guess she was just one of those sympathy criers. Again: Ugh.

And throughout it all, there was this annoying tightening in my chest. It was like someone was reaching through my skin and seeing how hard they could squeeze my heart. I guess that was the young part of me that remembered Jeb lacing up my shoes, holding my hand when I had nightmares, and cooking me breakfast every morning. Stupid young me. Still, Jenny's solemn voice echoed in my head. _"Your father was a good man." _ Jeb Batchelder was a lying, back-stabbing son of a gun, I reminded myself. I would not cry over him. I hadn't even bothered to dress up for this grim little shin-dig.

That morning, I'd thrown on dark-wash jeans, black converse, and an unstained, plain black t-shirt. I felt oddly like a female version of Fang. Speaking of whom, he stood next to me, squeezing my hand in an unnecessary comforting gesture. His strong jaw twitched as they lowered the coffin, but he made no other sign of discomfort. He almost looked bored.

Catching a third familiar sniffle, I glanced down next to me just in time to catch the Gasman hastily wiping away a tear. Smiling sadly, I ruffled his hair. Of all the things I hated about this funeral, seeing my family upset was definitely the worst. He looked up at me with glistening round blue eyes. His expression reminded me how young he was. I always seemed to forget, when he was helping the team chase bad guys and solve cases, that he was only eight. But now, he looked like any little boy who had lost someone: wide-eyed, innocent, vulnerable. It nearly broke my heart.

Unable to bear watching Gazzy cry, I glanced over at Tony and Ziva, who stood on the opposite side of Fang. Tony's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, and Ziva cradled Elizabeth gently in her arms. The two of them watched in respective silence, while the baby (who was still the size of a four year old) looked around with wide, curious green eyes. Even with her brain being that of one four times her age, Elizabeth was still too young to understand what was going on. She didn't know that there was a dead guy in the coffin or that that dead guy was her biological father. For all she knew, her parents' names were Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. That was how we all aimed to keep it for now.

Gibbs' mouth was set in a grim line. His blue eyes were narrowed in an almost curious expression. Beside him, Jenny's bright green eyes slid to him, watching him carefully. They were standing a good four feet apart. It made me wonder what happened between them after that day in the hospital. No one ever mentioned it, mostly for fear of a major Gibbs-slap. I just didn't like to nose into other people's personal lives unless it was to my benefit.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that sniffling people were silently filing out of the cemetery until Fang nudged me. "Hey, Max, it's time to go home," he said quietly.

Unable to conjure a response, I nodded stiffly and followed the others to the edge of the conveniently placed woods. This was where us birdkids would say our temporary goodbyes to the rest of the team, so we could fly home. As you probably already know, I'm not really one for cars. It felt really, really awesome to take to the sky. I smiled, enjoying the warmth of the noon-day sun as we soared over the city. There was something incredibly _right _about being in the sky with my family, knowing that we were headed someplace warm and safe. Somewhere far away from the horrors of our past. Of course, in my experience, something always just _has _to ruin moments like these.

For instance, a part-bat kid flying full-speed up to you, waving her arms and babbling frantically might spoil it. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Max! Max! Max! Bad news, very bad news! You have to get back to the mansion _now_!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Echo! What's wrong?" I asked, attempting to be patient with the 10 year old.

"The mansion—it's being invaded!"

**A/N: Yeah, that's right. I started off with a cliff-hanger. Deal with it. Annnyways, I know I said that this would be up by the end of the month and it's really late and really, really short! So let's just pretend that the month I meant was actually January, and I met my own deadline. The shortness is because I didn't want to start off with a really long chapter, or it'd be all boring explanation and description, which would get super boring. This chapter was a little boring as it is. Annnyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can!**

**~Nudgalicious**

**P.S.: Do you like my new signature? I've started using it for reviews and now it'll be in my stories, so one realizes that it's me and not Max/unnamed best friend, with whom I share this account.**


	2. Dawn of the Dead

**A/N: Numero Duos! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "The mansion—it's being invaded!"<em>

I nearly fell out of the sky. "Echo, don't you think you could've started with that?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Max. But we have to go, go, go!" Her bat wings fluttered frantically. She turned around and began to flap clumsily in the other direction. Exchanging worried looks, we followed.

"Wait!" Nudge shouted, "What about the others?" she pointed down to the road, where the human team was driving home.

"You guys keep going! I'll get them!" I responded, angling my body downward. I used my super-speed to dive at the car. Sometimes being super-human is so freaking cool. Anyway, I pulled myself up next to the car, trying to keep pace without becoming road kill.

"Hey!" I shouted at the open window.

Gibbs nearly swerved off the road. It was a good thing there wasn't any traffic today. "Max! What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, glancing between me and the road ahead of him.

"Echo just met us in the sky. We've got trouble at the Locust," I informed him. We called the school "the Locust" because its initials, LCST, are pronounced that way. Plus, we couldn't exactly call it "The School," could we?

With a shake of the head, a whispered curse, and a stiff nod, Gibbs jerked the wheel into an illegal U-turn. I raced away, back to the Flock in the air. We were pouring on the speed, praying that the students were handling the situation. The flight there was brief, a blur of feathers and anxiety.

Finally, as we approached LCST, the problem became immediately visible. I would hardly call it an invasion. About ten of the older students stood outside, arms crossed, staring down their enemies. Their opposition, a dark-haired male of average height and weight for a man in his twenties, and a female brunette, stood and stared back. Behind them, the tall, impressive gray school building was still intact. I wondered why the kids hadn't run them off the property immediately. Then, I got closer to the scene.

As soon as I landed, I felt it. There was an overwhelming gravitational pull toward the man. Once I was on the ground, I was stuck there. He must have been some kind of mutant. Which meant he had to have been created by someone, who probably made more like him. And if it's true that history repeats itself, then this certain someone was probably out to kill me and my family.

_Well, this complicates things a bit. _

"Ah, the infamous Maximum Ride," purred the man in a Middle-Eastern accent. I couldn't quite place it, but something about him seemed familiar. Maybe it was the anger and betrayal lying in his deep brown eyes, or was it something about the angles in his face and nose? Where have I seen this guy before?

"Do I know you?" I asked coolly.

"No," he said, smirking slightly, "but I know you." He pulled me a step closer with his gaze. I tried to fight back, but it was no use.

Knowing that this guy was looking for a reaction, I kept my cool. Narrowing my eyes, I gave him a bad-ass smirk right back. "You're a mutant. Who sent you here? And why? Tell me now, or I'll kill you where you stand."

The crazy son of a gun laughed. "I don't think you're in the position to be making threats, Maxie dear." He stopped, and then we were just looking at each other. He was waiting for something. But what?

Just then, the Gibbs-mobile pulled up in the long, winding mansion driveway. Ziva got out first, rushing toward us. There was a strange, almost puzzled on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and focused on the man to whom I was speaking. Tony followed his fiancé, working in the exact opposite manner. His movements were sluggish, like he was moving through water. He ambled toward us with no particular air of determination. McGee exited next with a similar reaction to Tony's. Then, Gibbs sprinted toward me, face devoid of emotion. And that was just about the only normal—well, normal for my standards—thing about this situation.

When Ziva reached me, she did not acknowledge me, the Flock, or the woman. As I had, she focused solely on the attacker. But the strange look on her face did not go away. In fact, now it was twisting into something wide-eyed and frightened and very un-Ziva. "Ari?" she whispered, her Israeli accent heavy on the name.

The mention of that name sent an invisible dagger through my heart, even though I knew she was not referring to my deceased half-brother. "Who? Ziva, you know this a-hole?" I questioned.

"Ari Haswari. He was my brother," she responded, not tearing her gaze from him.

"Your half-brother, actually, Zi. And 'was'? That hurts, dear sister. Is it because I killed the girl? I did regret that. Katelyn is very lovely, isn't she?" he asked, picking his nails casually.

I was confused. Who was Katelyn? Wasn't that Tony's old partner's name? Or was that Kelly?

By this time, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had caught up. Gibbs and Tony looked at Ari like they'd like to have his head on a stake. Especially Tony, who wasn't always the best at hiding his emotions.

"_You,_" he growled, glaring at the man, "You're the son-of-a-bitch terrorist who murdered my partner!" His verbal assault was met by a chuckle, because Ari knew that Tony could do nothing about it as long as he kept up his creepy mind control thing.

That's about the time when the silent brunette woman with her head down decided to join the conversation. Her head snapped up to reveal a slender, uniquely and naturally beautiful face. However, there was blankness in her lovely brown eyes, like something was missing. They settled on Tony as she took a step closer to him. The action seemed almost instinctive, as if she were drawn to him. "Tony, relax, please... I guess some things never change, not even after six years," she commented casually, her lips pulled slightly into a half-smirk. The roll of her eyes seemed absent, like a reflex.

"Kate? How…? You were dead. I watched it happen. I watched you take the shot…" His voice choked, and he trailed off.

"It's a long story, but that's not what's important right now. What's important is that we need you to come with us. All of you, including the birdkids," she demanded, suddenly all business.

"Or else?" Tony asked, almost in a whisper. He still seemed dazed, and I wondered how much of it was from seeing his dead partner and how much was Ari's mind tricks.

"Or else you all die, one by one, youngest to oldest," Ari answered for her. They were his words, but Kate pulled the SIG from her belt and pointed it at one of our youngest students, a 5-year-old named Scorch.

"Max," Angel, who had been standing silently to my left, whispered shakily in my ear. "I think I can break his connection. It won't be for long, though. He's strong."

I nodded. "Long enough for Echo to do her thing?"

"Probably."

"Do it," I ordered.

In response, she focused on Ari. Her face was scrunched together in concentration. In any other situation, the expression would have been adorable. Anyway, after a moment of nothing happening, I felt a sudden jolt, and then I was free. I shook my stiff wings and rolled my neck. Then, not sure of how much time I had left, I shouted, "Echo!"

Receiving the message instantly, the whole crowd of mutants and the four agents covered their ears. And the little girl let loose a wild, horrible, eardrum-impairing screech. Ari, losing all focus, completely let us all go in an attempt to protect his hearing. Kate dropped the gun. We took their recovery time as a chance to go on the offensive. I decided to go for Ari first. My kick caught him behind the knees, and he went down instantly. Placing my right knee in his ribs, I scrambled for Kate's gun. As soon as my hand closed around the cool metal, I swung it around and placed the end of the barrel against the man's neck.

"Give me one reason not to kill you," I growled. I don't take it lightly when people threaten my family's lives.

"Because that is not how you work, Max," he answered, smiling up at me like we'd just shared a joke.

"What could you possibly know about how I work?" My patience was thinning. I dug the gun deeper into his skin.

"More than you might think," he responded cryptically. And he promptly began cackling like a lunatic.

Tired of playing games, I removed the gun from his neck. "You're right," I said sweetly, "that isn't how I work."

His head erupted in a sickening crack as the butt of the SIG struck it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the tremendous wait, but I have a life outside of this and a big research paper goin' on! Anyways, I know it seems like I'm just brining back a bunch of random people from the dead, but this actually evolved into a plot in my head, so let us see where it goes. Also, this is pretty short, but I wanted to puts something else up for this, and I could have gone on forever with this chapter. The next one might not take as long, as I already have the plot and ideas and stuff swirling around in my head, begging to be released.**


	3. Restless Nights and a Few Fights

Angel wished everyone would stop arguing. She was only seven, after all, and she needed her beauty sleep. Apparently, the other members of the household had no consideration for the young mind-reader. Everybody's thoughts were so loud and angry that she couldn't shut them out! Well, maybe except Fang's, Max's, and Gazzy's dreaming, but she wouldn't go there… not after the last time, anyway. She shuddered at the memory. In a feeble attempt to calm the storm of thoughts and emotions assaulting her mind, Angel tried to focus on just one of the quarrelling couples. Ziva and Tony didn't seem too mad.

"You should not have convinced Max to keep her here," Ziva warned her fiancé. Judging from the context and Ziva's muddled, infuriated thoughts, Angel guessed that they were talking about Kate, his old partner. Tony had gone to great lengths to ensure Katelyn's safety. Max had taken a lot of convincing after the woman had held a little boy at gun point. He had only gotten her to agree to let her live, as long as they kept a constant watch on her. It was supposed to be Tony and Ziva's turn, but they were obviously otherwise occupied…

"She won't hurt us," he tried to assure her.

"How can you possibly know that, Tony?" she demanded, searching desperately in his eyes.

"I know Kate!"

"You _knew _her. You knew the Katelyn Todd with whom you worked long hours, joked, and laughed. You knew Katelyn Todd before she 'died.' That is not her!" she exploded, poking a slim finger at his chest. The whole disagreement reminded Ziva of the last time she fought with Tony like this. As the memory set in, she bit her lip and tried to calm down.

"How would you know the first thing about who she was—is?" Tony challenged.

"I asked McGee. He also told me about your complicated feelings for her. And if that is what is impairing your judgment…"

"Wait! Back up a minute. Did you say _McGee _told you?" Tony interrupted, sounding furious.

"Well, yes, but…"

"That scrawny little McTattle-Tale!" he cursed under his breath.

"That is not the point, Tony! Stop trying to change the subject. I know that your feelings for her are difficult to talk about, especially with me, in this situation, but I have to know, Tony! I… I cannot handle it if your loyalties are divided," she ended in an injured whisper.

"Ziva, you know how I feel about you. Nothing could change that," he insisted, his manner softening. Seeing the pain in her eyes and knowing he'd caused it hurt like being repeatedly stabbed with a rusty knife.

"How do you know? It's different for you than it is for me! You have fallen in love before. You loved Wendy and Kate and Jeanne and probably thought you loved girls before that! When I worked for Mosaad, I did not allow myself to get too attached to anyone. After I came to America and NCIS, I gradually learned how to love people again, but I never loved anyone the way I love you. Not Michael, not even Roy. You are my only option. I do not know if it is the same for you."

As a tear slipped off of the former ninja's eyelash, the knife in Tony's chest twisted and dug deeper into his flesh. "Zi, that's insane, and you know it. If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. I had a long time, almost seven years, to think about it. And I love you. I love you more than Wendy or Jeanne or even Kate. I love your beautiful smile, your pretty eyes, your sexy personality, the way you screw up American idioms, and the way you mix languages when you're angry. You're all I want, all I need, and all I will need for the rest of my life. You may not be perfect, Ziva. No one is. But you're perfect for me." He ended his speech by leaning down to plant a long, lingering kiss right on her lips.

In response, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Deciding that this argument was pretty much over, Angel began to pull her focus from that area of the house. However, for only a moment, her power hooked onto the silent, invisible third party in their argument. Angel tried not to concentrate on this person's thoughts, but her mind stayed latched on long enough to catch the extreme loss and sorrow weighing on the women's heart as she wiped a tear away. _The first thing I feel after so many years is pain… figures, _Kate thought wryly.

Grimacing, Angel groped for something less intense to listen to. Nudge and Iggy's argument didn't sound so bad…

"Ig, this is getting ridiculous. We have to tell Max and Gibbs at least," Nudge insisted. She leaned her back against the rail of Iggy and Gazzy's balcony, arms crossed defiantly over her chest. She was trying really hard to ignore the boy's close proximity as he purposely pressed his shoulder against hers.

"In what dimension does it make sense to tell _them _first?" Iggy argued. It was still weird to both Nudge and Angel that his blue eyes could now see straight into hers.

"Come on, I know that they can be a little… abrasive… but they mean well, and they have our best interests in heart. Besides, Max has always been like a big sister to me, and Gibbs is like a weird mix of a long-lost father, grandpa, and crazy uncle." The thought made her smile slightly despite the situation, and even though he was mad, her smile still drove Iggy crazy.

"That's precisely why it'd be bad if we tell them! Max is one thing, because she thinks of you as her kid sister, and she packs a hard punch. But you remind Gibbs of Abby, who reminds him of his Kelly, and he's got a freaking gun! Bruises hurt but not as much as bullet holes!" To emphasize this point, Iggy put two fingers to his temple and dramatically mimed being shot, then falling to the ground.

"Stop being such a wimp! If you're honest with him, Gibbs won't shoot you… I think… Anyway, if you think they'll be mad if _we _tell them, imagine what would happen if it accidentally slipped out of Angel's mouth, or if one of them sees something that we can't explain? I'm tired of trying to hide it from them!" Nudge burst, peeling her body off of the railing so that she was directly facing him.

"You know, that's easy for you to say, considering you're not the one who will take the fall for it!" Iggy yelled back.

_Maybe this wasn't the least intense conversation, _Angel mused, but she was too interested now. And too curious to see how Iggy would respond to what Angel knew Nudge would say next.

"'Take the fall for it'? You make it sound like some sort of crime! What exactly is 'it,' anyway? What are we even doing?" she demanded, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Iggy's lips moved without sound. He didn't think he could come up with a response that would help the situation, so he reached out for her hand.

She brushed him away roughly. "Call me when you figure it out," she said in a voice that was dangerously calm and quiet. She gave him a moment to try to stop her, just in case, before she turned on her heel and marched back to the hallway. Nudge could only hope he didn't catch the hurt expression on her face or the tears forming in her eyes as she walked away.

Iggy uttered a weak "wait," and tried to go after her, but she was already gone. He sighed, rubbing his temples to try and soothe his sudden headache.

_Well, you really screwed that one up,_ Angel couldn't help commenting.

Iggy set his jaw. _Not now, Ange._

_Well, somebody's a bit grumpy. She had a point, you know._

_I said not now, Angel._

_I mean, she didn't have to be so serious about it, but she had a—_

"I said not now, Angel! Just leave me alone!" Iggy shouted, his eyes flying open.

Angel sat up abruptly in her bed. _Iggy! Your eyes!_

_What? What about my eyes?_

_They're __**glowing!**_

_**What? **_Iggy turned and saw his reflection in the balcony window. Sure enough, his normally sky blue eyes cast an eerie red glow, cutting into the darkness of the night."Holy—!"

_Watch the language, mister!_

"Sorry, Angel! But what the hell?"

_Maybe it's a new power! _Angel suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh, cool! Because glowing eyes are super useful in a fight! Just call me Iggy the Human Flashlight!" Iggy announced, nearly bursting with forced enthusiasm.

_Oh, shut up, Igs! This is exciting! You wake Gazzy; Liz and I will get the others._

"Angie, why are we waking everyone up to see Iggles' eyes glow in the dark?" Elizabeth asked, rolling over to blink her big, tired eyes at Angel.

"Because he might have a new power! It's exciting! C'mon, you get Nudgie, Maxie Kinns, and Fangles, and I'll get Mommy, Daddy, Grammy Jenny, and Grumps!" Angel instructed. She giggled at the nicknames that little Elizabeth had given the team members. Everyone but the little girl had been forbidden from using them, but all the Flock members joked about it when the others weren't around.

"Okedokie, Angie, but I don't think they're gonna like being waked up!" Elizabeth cautioned seriously, as if Angel didn't know. Giving the older girl no time to respond, Elizabeth then scurried off down the hallway to carry out her mission.

After she was gone, a small smile began to blossom across Angel's face. A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she skipped out of her room.

Max and Fang had been reluctant to get up. However, a pair of wide blue bambi eyes later, they both promised to meet everyone in Iggy and Gazzy's room. Victorious, Angel set off to find Gibbs and Jenny. The two had insisted on staying the night with them after the stress of the day. Strangely enough, Angel could not pick up any of their thoughts. Either the two had left, or they were putting up some serious mind blocks to keep her out.

Assuming the latter, Angel wandered downstairs in search of the two missing team/Flock members. As she reached the grand, castle-like foyer, the soft murmur of human voices carried through the swingy kitchen door. The voices were strained but hushed, as if their owners wanted to yell but feared being overheard.

Angel just _had _to know what they were arguing about. So, only feeling a slight prick of guilt in her stomach, she crept closer to the door. With her enhanced mutant senses, she didn't have to strain to hear the two adults clearly.

"We have to tell her, Jen. This is about a young girl's life!" Gibbs's exasperated tone hinted at the fact that he had already made this point.

"She'd be better off if she didn't know! And the rest of the Flock, too. Jeb Batchelder is gone now, so I don't see how it makes any difference," Jenny argued.

Angel froze. What did Jenny and Gibbs know about Jeb that they couldn't tell the Flock? Obviously, it wasn't something good. Had he betrayed them again before he'd died?

"And what about Valencia? What does this say about her?" Gibbs countered.

_Dr. Martinez is involved in this, too? What did Max's parents do? _Angel's frantic thoughts nearly screamed in her head. Her brows furrowed until she was sure they looked like one straight line. (Nudge would've warned her that it would give her serious wrinkles.) Even though she didn't need to, Angel leaned closer to the voices reflexively.

"I don't know, Jethro! Maybe… it means that she's… mistaken," Jenny threw back. Angel could tell without reading her mind that the woman was now groping at thin air for a good counter-argument.

"About her own kid? I don't think so. You wanna know what I think?" Gibbs asked testily. Something about his tone relayed that the answer would not be pleasant.

However, Jenny responded, letting the harsh tone of her words fly off her tongue and sting him: "_What_ do you think, Jethro?"

"I think that you're just scared to tell her because of what she'll think. You know it'll change things, and you don't want to ruin the already rocky relationship you have with Max by telling her that you kept this whole mess a secret for so long. And, as I'm as much a part of this as you are, I think we should tell her," Gibbs finished forcefully, implying that this was the end of this discussion.

Jenny, on the other hand, was not finished. She inhaled deeply, as if to make another argument… and paused. After a moment of thought (which was frustratingly hidden from Angel by layers of mind protection), she seemed to cool down. "Fine. But _I_ will do it. I tend to have more… tact in these situations." There was laughter in the end of her sentence, signaling the end of the argument.

Angel could almost hear Gibbs's smirk as he conceded, "Alright, Jen. Whatever makes ya happy. But if you don't tell Max soon, I will. She likes people to be straightforward with her, anyways. She's not some politician who needs your _'tact.'_" As he finished speaking, slow footsteps alerted Angel to the fact that the two of them were done talking and about to leave the kitchen.

So, she burst through the door like she hadn't been standing outside eaves dropping. "Gibbs! Jenny! I've been looking for you! Come on, we think Iggy has a new power!"

**A/N: Yeah… kind of a lame ending. Yeah, there is no excuse for the amount of time it took for me to finish writing this other than the simple fact that I didn't feel like it and I didn't know how I wanted to end it… Plus, I've been doing stuff. Since it's officially summer break, I have a life outside of schoolwork and fanfiction. Shocking, I know. So, tell me if you liked it or not? I don't know if I do. It's kinda a lot, but I really wanted to do all these scenes in Angel's point of view for some reason… I know the writing is sub-par, but I just really wanted to get something up. Promise the next chapter will be a little more impressive…**

**So, keep readin', and I'll keep writin'!**

**~Nudgalicious**


End file.
